


This Could Be the Start of Something New

by SupremeFamilyFan



Category: NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with an ... eventual happy ending, But no non-con or dub-con, Domestic Violence, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda deals with consent issues, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeFamilyFan/pseuds/SupremeFamilyFan
Summary: Tony finds Pride drunk in a strange bar and takes him home where Pride makes a drunken pass at him.  Tony turns Pride down and they talk when Pride sobers up.  Pride suggests something casual between them as he knows he is not ready for a committed relationship, yet.  Tony understands but can't engage in a casual fling with Pride knowing it would never be enough but he is willing to give Pride all the time/space he needs with the understanding that Tony remains free to date if he so chooses.  Tony starts dating a man who turns out to be abusive and nearly kills Tony.  Seeing Tony fighting for his life brings Pride to a startling epiphany.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Dwayne "King" Pride
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. What If I Never Get Over You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desertpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desertpoet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kind of Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255633) by [Desertpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desertpoet/pseuds/Desertpoet). 



* * *

**This Could Be the Start of Something New**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
I own nothing.

 **Rating:**  
Mature (subject to change depending on where this story goes)

 **Genre:**  
Romance | Hurt/Comfort | Angst | Drama

 **Pairing:**  
Tony DiNozzo|Dwayne "King" Pride

 **Lyrics Used:**  
Lady Antebellum - "What If I Never Get Over You" | Luke Bryan - "All My Friends Say" | Britney Spears - "Blur"

* * *

What If I Never Get Over You

* * *

_It's supposed to hurt, it's a broken heart | But the movin' on is the hardest part | It comes in waves, the letting go | But the memory fades, everybody knows | Everybody knows_

_What if I'm tryin', but, then I close my eyes | And then I'm right back, lost in that last goodbye | And what if time doesn't do what it's supposed to do | What if I never get over you_

* * *

It was late and Tony DiNozzo was just on his way out of the office after having wrapped up a rough case. He'd been hoping to catch up with his friend, Dwayne Pride, after he wrapped up business at the office. But, looking at the time, he sighed. It was too late to invite the NCIS agent out for a drink. Hell, he worked just as hard as Tony, himself, did and was probably in just as bad of a need of rest as Tony was. Pocketing his phone, he just headed out of the office toward his car. It was probably best that he just go home and catch up on some much needed rest, anyway. Finally, just as he reached his car, his phone rang. Looking at the screen, he didn't recognize the number. For a moment, he contemplated whether he should answer it or just let it go to voicemail. Ultimately, his curiosity got the better of him. As he pressed the phone to his ear, he was surprised to hear loud country music in the background. "DiNozzo." He answered, brow furrowing in confusion.

"Is this Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, FBI?" A strange voice asked, over the sound of the music in the background. Tony didn't recognize this voice and was willing to bet that he didn't know this man from Adam. _How the hell does he know I'm FBI?_ Tony briefly wondered, to himself.

"Who is this?" Tony asked, carefully.

"My name is Elliot. I'm a bouncer here at Rock Island." Tony's brow furrowed again. _Why the hell would a bouncer at a bar be calling me?_ He wondered. He certainly didn't know anyone that frequented that bar. It was known to be a pretty rowdy place. Cops had broken up more than a few brawls there. "Got a guy here claimin' to be a friend of yours and insisted I check his wallet which was where I found your card. I was just gonna toss 'im out when he tried to take a swing at the barkeep but barkeep just wanted to call someone to come take 'im home. Think he's just had a few too many."

Tony mulled over the other man's words in his mind. He racked his mind trying to think of anybody he knew that would get themselves into that kind of trouble in a bar. _Yeah, I got_ _nothin'._ He thought to himself. "This friend got a name?" Tony asked, curiously.

"Says it's Pride. Dwayne Pride." Elliot huffed, gruffly. "Sounds made up, if ya ask me."

Sighing heavily, Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. _How the hell did Dwayne manage to get himself into this one?_ Tony asked himself, tiredly. He knew the elder man had been struggling with his recent divorce and that he'd only been willing to talk to Tony about it as he didn't want his team to pity him, which Tony had understood. Though, he'd never known it was this bad. "No, it's real." Tony sighed, starting the car. "I'm on my way. Just keep him outta trouble until I get there." He replied, tiredly.

"Will do, Agent DiNozzo." Elliot replied, before ending the call.

The drive to the bar seemed surprisingly short to Tony, though, he figured it was probably just because he'd been lost in thought and concern over his friend. Though, if he'd been honest with himself, Dwayne Pride was much more than just a friend to Tony. He'd felt an immediate attraction to him when he first met him on the Bubonic Plague case that Tony had assisted the New Orleans team on. The two agents had maintained a growing friendship ever since and Tony had grown to cherish their friendship and had even fallen in love with the elder agent. Not that he would ever admit as much to Dwayne for fear of wrecking their friendship. Finally, Tony shook his head clear of his inner monologue and parked his car before entering the bar to pick up his friend.

* * *

_All my friends say | I started shootin' doubles | When you walked in | All my friends say | I went a little crazy | Seein' you with him | You know I don't remember a thing | But, they say I sure was raisin' some cane | I was a rock star, party hard | Gettin' over you, comeback kid | Hey, I musta did | What all my friends say | Yeah, yeah, yeah_

* * *

Walking into the bar, Tony noticed Dwayne slumped over a table near the entrance with a man Tony assumed to be Elliot keeping an eye on him from his position at the door. "You DiNozzo?" Elliot asked, gruffly. Turning to the rather burly man next to the door, Tony could see why this man was a bouncer.

"Yes." Tony replied. "Thanks for calling me." He offered, with a polite smile.

"No worries, man." Elliot replied. "I could tell he wasn't really lookin' for trouble. Looks like he just had a few too many. Also looks like he's tryin' to drown his sorrows." The bouncer added with a surprising note of softness to his voice. "I see it all the time. Good thing he's got a buddy like you."

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "I'll just get him out of your hair." He added, turning to approach the table where Dwayne sat. Taking in the sight before him, he couldn't help aching for the sorry sight that his friend was in. Dwayne was slumped forward with his head in his hands. Tony could tell - even in the dim lighting of the bar - that the man looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Hey, there, Cowboy." Tony called out, gently, as he slid down into the seat next to Dwayne and rested his hand on the older man's shoulder. He tried to shake off the chill that ran through his veins at the haunted look in Dwayne's eyes as he slowly turned to face him. "What's a nice guy like you doin' in a place like this?" He asked, deliberately keeping his voice gentle and trying to infuse a trace of his usual humor into his words to lighten the mood. However, he could see that his attempt at levity had clearly failed to bolster the man's spirits - not that he really expected anything else.

"Tony?" Dwayne asked, surprised to see his young friend in a bar like this. He'd specifically tried to go somewhere that nobody he knew would visit in an attempt to avoid being seen in his current state. He hated to look weak to his friends. He didn't want or need their pity. _God knows they plenty of other stuff to worry about without worryin' 'bout me._ He'd thought to himself, grimly. "Wha're you do'n here?" He asked, surprising the younger man with only a slight slur to his words.

"I'm here to take you home." Tony replied, figuring Dwayne didn't need him to rub it in his face that he'd gotten himself into a bit of trouble. He gently rubbed the older man's shoulder in what he hoped would be taken as a sign of comfort. "Come on. You need a good night's sleep. God knows you're gonna feel like hell in the morning." He added, gently urging the older man to stand with him - steadying him as he swayed slightly. Carefully, Tony guided Dwayne out of the crowded bar and out to his car, making a mental note to bring him back tomorrow to pick up Dwayne's car.

After carefully depositing Dwayne into the front passenger seat and making sure he was securely buckled in, Tony moved around the car to the driver's side. Before getting in the car, he sighed lightly to himself, still unable to believe the situation they'd wound up in. Of all the people to have to be picked up drunk in a rowdy bar, Tony never figured Dwayne Pride to be one of them. He'd always known the man to be a pillar of self-control. Not to mention, this was so not his usual type of place. It was nothing like the Tru Tone that Dwayne was so fond of. _How the hell did we get here?_ Tony asked himself, sliding into the driver's seat before starting the engine. Dwayne hadn't said a word since they'd left the bar and Tony was hesitant to push the subject. He knew that Dwayne would talk to him if and when he was ready and the harder he pushed, the more he'd push the older man away. Halfway back to NCIS field office and Dwayne's makeshift apartment above said office, Tony looked over to find that his passenger had fallen asleep. _That's probably better for him._ Tony figured. He knew Dwayne wasn't sleeping well, lately, and wanted to let him have as much rest as he could - even going so far as to take the longer route back to the office/apartment.

Once they'd finally arrived at their destination, Tony parked the car and reluctantly moved to the passenger side to wake Dwayne before helping the older man up to his apartment. As they ascended the stairs to Dwayne's "apartment", Tony briefly debated whether he should stay with his friend tonight or just leave him be with a note that offered him a ride to pick up his car, tomorrow. By the time they'd reached the top of the stairs, Tony knew he'd be spending the night with his friend. Guiding Dwayne into his bedroom, Tony carefully sat the man down on the side of the mattress before kneeling at the man's feet to help him get his shoes off. "Lemme just give ya a hand, there." Tony offered, quietly. Dwayne still didn't say a word as he let the younger man remove his shoes. Glancing back up at him, though, Tony could see that Dwayne was looking at him with a calculating stare. Like he was trying to make a decision, though, Tony couldn't think what that decision would be. Rising back to his feet, Tony gently cupped the back of Dwayne's head in one hand as he used the other to gently maneuver his friend to lie down on the bed. Before he could step away to find an extra blanket for his friend, Tony felt a sudden and tight grip on his hand. Turning to look at his friend, he saw Dwayne moving into a sitting position with a desperate plea in his eyes. Captivated by the strange look in his friend's eyes, Tony slowly sat down next to Dwayne on the bed.

"Tony." Dwayne began, softly, before sheepishly looking away for a moment. Returning his gaze to meet his younger friend's stare, Dwayne added "I wanna thank ya." He began, as Tony could tell that he was ever-so-slowly sobering up. He was clearly still inebriated however his speech was slurring less. "Fer bein' there for me, t'night. And fer not makin' a fuss over havin' ta come 'n get me." As Dwayne dropped his gaze to the floor, Tony could tell that he felt guilty for messing up so bad that he'd had to have Tony come and bail him out - in a manner of speaking.

"Anytime." Tony replied, offering his friend a small smile as he used his free hand to gently guide his face upward to meet his gaze. "I mean it, Dwayne. Anytime you need me, you know I'll be there." He added, keeping his words firm and his voice gentle.

Dwayne couldn't help offering Tony a small, grateful, smile in return. He knew he was right. Dwayne had always known that Tony would be there for him whenever he needed him. He was just sorry that he'd had to see things get that bad for him. He'd never wanted Tony to see him that way. "Ah know." He added, oblivious to the chills his drawl was sending up and down the length of Tony's spine as he spoke. Tony loved Dwayne's drawl. It was one of the first things that had attracted him to the older man. That and Dwayne's piercing blue eyes his lean yet muscular build. "Ah'm just sorry ya had ta see me like that." Dwayne added, shamefully.

"Considering everything you're going through, I'd say things could have been a lot worse." Tony offered. "I know the divorce has been hitting you harder than you want to let people see and it's understandable." He reasoned, hoping to assuage his friend's guilt. "I mean, you and Linda were together for - hell - half your life. You're entitled to be upset about the fact that it's all over." Tony winced, hoping his words weren't coming out too harshly. "I just mean that there's no need to apologize for grieving."

"Well, Aye appreciate ya bein' so understanding." Dwayne replied as silence fell between them that was not all-together uncomfortable. Glancing down at their still entwined hands, Dwayne couldn't deny the comfort he found in the small gesture as he gently rubbed the back of Tony's hand with his thumb, absently.

"What are friends for?" Tony replied, softly, steadfastly working to ignore the thrills that coursed through his veins as Dwayne caressed the back of his hand. _Don't read too much into it._ He told himself. _He's just in a vulnerable place, right now, and probably doesn't even know he's doing it._

Dwayne considered his young friend for a moment. If he was being honest with himself, he'd always found Tony to be an undeniably attractive man with his strong physique and his penetrating green eyes and his sultry voice. Anyone with eyes could see that Tony DiNozzo was an attractive man and Dwayne had come to terms with his bisexuality years ago. Plus, Tony's caring nature and loyalty were equally attractive qualities. And, the idea of being alone, right now, was utterly terrifying. He hadn't been truly alone in over twenty years. He wasn't sure he even knew how to be alone. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or not - most likely it was - but, he suddenly felt himself surging forward and capturing Tony's lips with his own.

At first, Tony was utterly shocked by Dwayne's sudden action. The older man's lips felt soft and warm against his own. The younger agent's body acted of its own accord in response to the kiss. Tony's free hand cupped Dwayne's cheek, tenderly caressing the skin beneath his fingertips as his other hand freed itself to card through the silken silver locks. Dwayne's own hands carded themselves through Tony soft, chocolate brown locks, pulling the younger man closer. Tony's eyes slid shut as his mind shut down as he melted into the kiss. It felt as if every nerve ending in his body was suddenly on fire. Tony lost himself in the feeling of Dwayne's lips moving against his own. Suddenly, just as he felt Dwayne's tongue - hot and wet - gliding over his lips, asking for entrance, everything screeched to a frustrating halt in his mind. Everything became real as Tony was suddenly snapped back into consciousness. As much as he wanted everything that was being offered to him, he knew he would never be able to forgive himself if he took advantage of Dwayne's vulnerability like this. He needed Dwayne's head to be clear to give him this kind of consent. He needed to know that Dwayne genuinely wanted him the way that he wanted the older man. Not just because he was lonely and desperate. Releasing his grip on Dwayne, Tony gently took the older man's hands into his own as he pulled them from his hair and held them together in front of him as he gently pulled away. Taking in the confused look in the older man's eyes, Tony desperately hoped he wouldn't make his friend feel too rejected or hurt by what he was about to say. What he needed to say was going to be hard enough, as it was.

"Dwayne." Tony breathed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He apologized, gently. "As much as I want this, I can't take advantage of you, in this condition. You're drunk and you're hurting. I'm happy to be here for you as your friend and I'm always willing to be a shoulder for you to cry on. But, I cannot use your pain to take what I want. I care about you and I respect you far too much to allow that." Tony explained, apologetically.

Reality finally sank in for Dwayne as he retracted his hands from Tony's grips though he instantly missed their warmth and pulled back as though stricken. "A-Ah'm sorry." He added, his body language communicating his embarrassment. "Y-yer right." He added. "I shouldn't-"

"Don't." Tony interjected, softly, halting the older man's self-deprecating apology. "Don't ever apologize for something like this." He elaborated, resting his hand on the older man's leg, comfortingly. "I understand where you're coming from and there is no need to apologize. You did nothing wrong." He assured his friend, hoping to assuage his embarrassment and shame.

Slowly looking back up to meet Tony's gaze, Dwayne asked, timidly. "Will ya stay? Please?" After a beat, he clarified. "Ah just don't wanna be alone and Ah promise Ah won't try nothin' like that, again. Ah just like havin' ya around." He finished, looking away, sheepishly.

Tony would have found the look endearing if he knew it didn't stem from a place of self-deprecation. "Of course." He replied, gently, waiting for Dwayne to meet his gaze, once more, before speaking again. "I had already planned on it, anyway. I figure I'll take you to go pick up your car tomorrow and we really should talk in the morning, when you're thinkin' a little clearer."

Dwayne nodded his agreement. "Thanks, Tony." He added, softly. "Ah appreciate that." He smiled, softly. "And, Ah think yer right. We should talk."

Tony loved those rare true smiles that Dwayne showed all too infrequently. It warmed his heart to see it on his friend's face. "Right now, though, why don't you make yourself comfortable while I grab ya some water. I wasn't kidding, earlier, when I said you're gonna feel like hell, tomorrow." Tony added, rising from his seat to allow Dwayne to get comfortable in his bed before he took off downstairs, to the kitchen. For his part, Dwayne just watched him go, for a moment, as he mulled over everything that had happened. He couldn't believe he'd just thrown himself at Tony like that. Sure, Tony was a great man and incredibly handsome but he still couldn't believe how he'd just thrown himself at him. Sighing, he carefully stood from the bed, stabilizing himself on the headboard, before pulling his jeans and his shirt off, tossing them over to the laundry hamper across the room before pulling back the covers and easing back into bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the kitchen, Tony grabbed a glass from the cabinet before making his way over to the sink where he paused. He couldn't believe what had happened with Dwayne. And what had _very nearly_ happened. Of course he wanted Dwayne to make love to him. There was no doubt in his mind that sex with Dwayne Pride would be incredible. That wasn't the point. He couldn't believe he'd nearly allowed his physical desires to cause him to take advantage of his friend's vulnerable state. _What the hell is wrong with you DiNozzo?!_ He wondered, angrily, to himself. _How could you almost take advantage of Dwayne like that?! You know he's drunk and hurting and vulnerable!_ He continued to chastise himself as he filled the glass with water before setting it on the counter before crossing over to the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of water knowing that Dwayne would likely need more throughout the night. On his way out of the kitchen, he grabbed the glass off the counter, before making his way back up to his friend's bedroom.

* * *

_Yeah. He's still feelin' it._ Tony thought to himself as he walked into the room to find Dwayne already asleep. With a soft sigh, he quietly deposited the glass and the bottle on the nightstand before making his way to the bathroom where he opened the medicine cabinet and found a bottle of aspirin. Returning to the bedroom, he set the bottle of aspirin down on the nightstand before gently nudging Dwayne awake. "Here." He offered, gently, passing the glass full of water to Dwayne. "Make sure you drink it all. There's another bottle on the nightstand along with some aspirin for the hangover in the morning." He instructed, quietly.

"Thanks, Tony." Dwayne smiled, gratefully.

"You're welcome, Dwayne." Tony returned the smile, allowing himself a moment to run a hand through Dwayne's silken locks. Dwayne smiled, softly, as he allowed the soft ministrations to relax and lull him back to sleep. Tony took a moment to allow himself to savor the rare peaceful look on his friend's face. The older man had been through so much, lately, that Tony couldn't recall the last time he saw a look of true peace on the man's face. He also waited until he could be sure that the older man was sound asleep before he reluctantly rose and made his way through to what passed for a living room in Dwayne's makeshift apartment.

* * *

Sinking down onto the couch, Tony sighed as he pulled his shoes off and shrugged off his suit jacket before laying down. Releasing a deep breath, he knew sleep would not come easily to him as his mind raced with thoughts of that evening's events. He could still feel Dwayne's lips warm and soft against his own. He could still feel the older man's hair gliding through his fingertips. He could still feel the thrill of arousal flowing through him at just the mere memory of all of that. But, he knew he had to push all of those thoughts aside, at least until they talked, in the morning. He refused to let himself until he knew where he stood with the older man and just what the older man wanted from him. Regardless of what happened between them - whether they pursued a relationship or not - he hoped they could still remain friends. Though, he wasn't entirely worried about that. He didn't foresee Dwayne allowing a drunken pass to come between their friendship. Closing his eyes, he tried to push all those images from his mind as he tried to focus on getting some sleep.

* * *

Tony moaned as his lips parted, allowing Dwayne's tongue entrance. Their tongues danced a heated tango before Dwayne assumed dominance - allowing his tongue to explore and memorize every nuance of his younger lover's mouth. His hands slowly migrated down from the man's chocolate brown locks to land on the FBI agent's nipples where he began to slowly tease the younger man as he worked Tony's left nipple in his right hand as his mouth burned a trail of kisses and licks and nips down Tony's jawline, down his neck and down to his chest. He revelled in the mewling noises emanating from his younger lover as he captured the other nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his mouth. Tony moaned and arched up into Dwayne, their erections meeting and grinding together - creating a delicious friction. With an aroused, almost primal growl, Dwayne moved back up to recapture Tony's mouth with his. Their mouths crashing together in heated passion as his hand travelled down south in between Tony's legs where he began to prep Tony's entrance. The moan that tried to escape Tony's lips sent waves of arousal crashing through him. After several minutes of stretching and teasing and prepping the younger man, Dwayne slowly inserted himself into his younger lover to the hilt. The gasp elicited from Tony was a delicious combination of both pleasure and pain. Dwayne graciously allowed his younger lover time to adjust before he began to slowly slide out and back into him. His rhythm started off slow and tender but began to pick up speed as both men's arousals grew. Their need and desire drew them both closer to the edge and the sounds coming from Tony were soon enough to drive Dwayne over the edge into ecstasy as he climaxed with a cry of Tony's name. Moments later, Tony soon came with a similar cry of Dwayne's name.

* * *

_Turn the lights out | This shit's way too fuckin' bright | Wanna poke my eyes out | If you wanna mess with my eyesight | Just lemme get my head right_

_Can't remember what I did, last night | Maybe I shouldn't have given in | But, I just couldn't fight | Hope I didn't but I think I might've | Everything, everything is still a blur_

* * *

Dwayne sat bolt upright in his bed, his chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath as mind slowly registered the images racing through his mind as just a dream. Undoubtedly due to the pass that he'd made at Tony before going to bed. _Damn._ Dwayne thought to himself, as he squinted against the sunlight filtering in through his windows. Tony was right, he was definitely feeling the hangover, this morning. They didn't have a case, this morning, so he made an executive decision. Reaching for his phone on the nightstand, sent texts to LaSalle and Brody to enjoy a day off. Flopping back down on the bed, he sighed as his arm flopped down over his eyes. _The hell were you thinkin', Dwayne?_ He wondered, grimly. Most of the evening was a blur, but, the memory of making a drunken pass at Tony was all too painfully clear. Sliding his arm off of his face, Dwayne let his head loll to the side where he noted the bottle of water and aspirin Tony'd left for him, last night. Reaching for the aspirin, he dumped a couple of pills into his hand before replacing the bottle back onto the nightstand and reaching for the bottle of water. Cracking the lid open, he popped the pills into his mouth before downing half of the bottle to soothe his dry mouth and throat. Eventually, he reasoned with himself that he couldn't hide away in his bed forever. He needed to talk to Tony. He just sincerely hoped and prayed to whatever deity may have been listening that he hadn't ruined his friendship with the young FBI agent. Tony DiNozzo was a good man. He'd seen Dwayne through a lot and he sincerely hoped he hadn't lost that support system. Finally, Dwayne forced himself out of bed as he stumbled through to his bathroom for a hot shower.

Meanwhile, Tony groaned as the light filtering in through the windows woke him from an already restless sleep. Slowly sitting up, he groaned as his body protested the lack of a proper bed. _I'm gettin' too old for this shit._ He thought to himself, unable to resist the grin at the movie reference. Stretching as he tried to mentally wake himself up, Tony made his way to the kitchen where he proceeded to put on a pot of coffee - knowing full-well that Dwayne would need it far more than even Tony did. While the coffee brewed, Tony made his way to the fridge where he spotted a package of bacon and a carton of eggs. God knows he was nowhere near the cook that Dwayne was, but, even he could put together a quick and simple breakfast of bacon and eggs.

Upstairs, Dwayne finally emerged from the shower feeling admittedly a fair bit better. But, he still couldn't say that he was looking forward to running into the younger agent on his couch. Sighing, Dwayne pulled on a clean shirt and jeans before stepping into his shoes and finding his way to the kitchen as the smell of coffee brewing hit his nose. He couldn't help smiling, fondly, at the realization that his young friend was making him coffee. It really was endearing the way that Tony looked out for him. 

Walking into the kitchen, Dwayne smiled as he witnessed Tony plating up two servings of bacon and eggs, carrying the plates to the table where he noticed two cups of steaming hot coffee as he graced Dwayne with a warm smile. "Mornin', Sleepin' Beauty." Tony greeted, brightly, as Dwayne took a seat next to Tony at the table.

"Ya know, ya really didn' have ta do all 'is." Dwayne muttered, smiling as he savored the first bite. Dwayne may have been known for his skills in the kitchen, but, Tony was a surprisingly good cook. "But, I gotta say ... You're a mighty fine cook." He added, with a soft smile.

"Yeah, well." Tony smiled, sheepishly as he dug into his own breakfast. "I didn't do any of this because I 'had to'." He added, gracing his older friend with a warm, affectionate gaze. "I did it because I _wanted_ to." 

"Well, I appreciate it, Tony." Dwayne replied, earnestly. "I want ya to know that." He finished, taking a sip of his coffee. The two men finished their breakfast in a not ... all together uncomfortable silence. Once they'd both finished, Dwayne caught Tony as he made to clear the table. "Tony." He interjected, gently. "Ya went ta all the trouble a makin' breakfast ... Least let me take care of the dishes." He offered, warmly. Tony held his gaze, contemplatively, before acquiescing. The FBI agent remained seated at the table while Dwayne cleared the table and began washing the dishes. He used the time to try to gather his thoughts. He knew what was coming after Dwayne finished with the dishes. But, he still had no idea what to say to the unwitting owner of his heart. He knew what he _wanted_ to tell Dwayne - what he _should_ say to the man. But, this hardly seemed like the appropriate time - given Dwayne's recent divorce.

Running the water and reaching for the dish soap, Dwayne set to work washing the dishes in the sink although his mind was anywhere but on the task at hand. Memories of his dream, last night, were flooding his mind. If he were to be honest with himself, it wasn't the first time he'd considered Tony in that light. He'd always known they'd had an unspoken chemistry between them. And, if he were to be honest with himself, he had to admit that sex with Tony would be pretty great. But, he also knew he wasn't in the greatest headspace, right now. He was still getting over the loss of his marriage. He wasn't ready for another relationship, right now. But, maybe something casual could be just the ticket to letting go of Linda. But, would Tony even be interested in something like that. Dwayne hadn't known the man to get involved with anyone in the time that he'd been in New Orleans. Come to think of it, he couldn't remember the last person Tony'd dated. He knew that Tony put on a front of a carefree womanizer. But, he had to wonder if that was really who his young friend was. He also had to wonder if a casual fling between the two could potentially spell disaster for their friendship. He'd heard plenty of stories of sex ruining even close friendships. By the time he'd finished drying the last of the dishes, he'd made a decision. He just had to hope for the best.

Tony had been so lost in thought that he had no idea how much time was passing. He could only think of the events of the night before. True, he'd often dreamed of what sex with Dwayne Pride would be like. He'd often dreamed of Dwayne looking at him with that look of unbridled want and desire and need. Dreamt of the older man's touch. But, the NCIS agent had never given Tony any indication that he wanted him in that way. So, of course, he had to wonder if Dwayne's actions, last night, were indeed his own or if it had just been the alcohol talking. As much as Tony loved and wanted the older man, he couldn't help thinking that the older man's actions last night were born of a place of drunken loneliness. Finally, Tony was snapped out of his thoughts as Dwayne rejoined him at the table.

"I think we should talk." Both men were startled to find that they had spoken in unison. With a sheepish chuckle, Tony gestured to Dwayne. "Why don't you go first?" He asked, invitingly.

Drawing a steadying breath, Dwayne spoke. "Tony, I want ya ta know how much Aye appreciate your discretion about last night." He began, carefully. "And, Ah'm sure you've been wondering where it all came from." He added, running a hand through his hair, anxiously.

"Dwayne, don't worry about it." Tony waved, dismissively. "You were drinking and you've been hurting and-"

"Tony." Dwayne began, effectively cutting off the younger man's rambling. "You don't need to rationalize what Ah did. To be perfectly honest ... I've long considered you to be an incredibly attractive man." Chuckling, softly at the younger man's' shocked countenance, he added. "Oh c'mon, Tony. Anyone with eyes can see how attractive ya are. Anyone that's met ya can tell ya how charming ya are." With another deep breath, he continued on. "Aye'd be lyin' if I said I haven't thought of what sex with you'd be like." The shocked look on Tony's face was well-worth risking the admission. "Don't look so surprised. Aye came ta terms with the fact I'm bisexual many, many moons ago." He reasoned. "Aye even knew Aye was bisexual when I met and married Linda. It just so happened that Aye fell in love with 'er. Only wanted to be with her and knew that wuddn't likely to change any way soon. So, Aye married 'er." He reasoned. "And, Ah've long sensed an unspoken chemistry with you. And, Ah've been doin' a lotta thinkin' ... And, Aye can't help thinkin' we'd be good together. Real good." He added, hoping that Tony'd be on board with what he was about to suggest. "But, Aye can't deny that Aye ain't ready for anything serious, right now. Like you said ... Ah'm still lickin' my wounds from my divorce. But ... Aye've been thinkin' that ... Somethin' casual ... might just help me get muh head straight."

Tony couldn't believe what Dwayne was saying. He was essentially admitting to being attracted to him. But, he wasn't interested in a real, committed relationship. Hell, Tony couldn't blame him. He and Linda had been together for over half their lives. That wasn't something you just got over. He knew Dwayne would a considerable amount of time before he'd be ready for another committed relationship. But, he was offering Tony something casual - no strings attached. And, a couple of years ago, that would have been enough. But, part of what had lead him to making the move to New Orleans and the FBI was that he was looking for something different. He was a different man and he wanted different things. He was tired of casual, no-strings-attached sex. He was ready for something serious, something real and something long-term. He needed to be honest about that with Dwayne now that Dwayne was asking for so much more than he'd ever expected. With a heavy sigh, Tony absorbed everything his friend was telling him and folded his hands together, around his coffee cup as he mulled over what he needed to say. "Dwayne." He began, quietly. "I'm not gonna lie to you ... You know I'd never lie to you." He began, cryptically, finally chancing a glance over to his friend. "I've known how I feel about you for a long time. Like you, I made my peace with being bisexual _years_ ago. ... I've also known that ... That I'm in love with you." Tony paused as he knew Dwayne needed a moment let that sink in. He knew it was a lot to take in, for the older man. "And, I can't help but agree that sex between the two of us would be pretty damn great. But, I ... I just don't think that something casual with you could ever be enough for me." He admitted. "I just don't think that I could separate my feelings away from the sex. Now, maybe a few years ago ... I would have jumped at the thought of sex with you in any capacity. But, that's not who I am, anymore. I've changed and the things that I want have changed." After another brief pause, he added "Now, I understand that you need time to heal. And, I am happy to give you all the time and space you need. But, I refuse to just sit around and pine for you. If I meet someone I want to date, I will."

Dwayne remained silence as he processed everything that Tony was telling him. He had to admit that he was incredibly flattered. Tony was a strong, smart, funny, caring, compassionate, charming man - not to mention that he was incredibly handsome. Anyone would be lucky to have someone like Anthony DiNozzo fall in love with them. And, under any other circumstances, he would be happy to take a chance with someone like him. But, he knew that wouldn't be fair to Tony. And, he also couldn't deny that jumping into a relationship with Tony before he was ready would be the quickest and most effective way to assure the total and complete destruction of their friendship and he just knew that was one loss he would never survive. He knew what he had to do. "Okay." He spoke, finally. "Aye understand. And, Aye respect and value your honesty. Yer right. Wouldn't be fair to you for me to try to get ya into something casual. Now, Aye know aye ain't ready for the relationship that you want and need. But, Ah do think Ah could easily see muhself fallin' for someone like you once Ah've had time to heal and git my head on right. So, Aye only ask that ... when Aye am ready ... If yer available ..." He trailed off, but, Tony knew where Dwayne was going.

"I promise." Tony replied, resting his hand over Dwayne's. "If you're ready ... And if I'm available ... If you want something real and committed with me ... I would love to give us a shot." He added, hoping to soften the blow of his words with a warm smile. "In the meantime ... I really hope this conversation doesn't damage our friendship." He added, with a note of trepidation to his voice. "Our friendship is extremely important to me and I don't wanna jeopardize that."

"Believe me, Tony." Dwayne smiled. It was one of those rare genuine smiles that Tony cherished. "Yer not gittin' rid uh me, that easy." He offered, gently.

"Thank you, Dwayne." Tony replied, smiling, patting Dwayne's hand in his before releasing his grip as he spoke again. "Now ... Whaddaya say we go get your car?"

The bright grin he got was more reward enough. "Ah thought ya'd never ask." Dwayne replied, cheekily as he and Tony rose from the table to take their leave.


	2. I Just Wanna Take Your Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna jump ahead a bit and introduce a new character. But, don't worry. Future chapters will feature flash backs to fill in the gaps as needed.

* * *

**This Could Be the Start of Something New**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
I own nothing. Except for Mitchum Faustus.

 **Rating:**  
Mature

 **Genre:**  
Romance | Angst | Hurt/Comfort | Drama

 **Pairings:**  
Tony DiNozzo/Mitchum Faustus | (eventual) Tony DiNozzo/Dwayne Pride

 **Lyrics Used:**  
Sam Hunt - "Take Your Time" | Rascal Flatts (feat Lauren Alaina) - "Are You Happy Now"

* * *

I Just Wanna Take Your Time

* * *

_I don't wanna steal your freedom | I don't wanna change your mind| I don't have to make you love me | I just wanna take your time_

_I don't wanna wreck your Friday | I ain't gonna waste my lines | I don't have to take your heart | I just wanna take your time_

* * *

It was the end of another long day and Tony had hoped to catch up with Pride after he'd finally wrapped up business at the office. It had sort of become their "thing", in a manner of speaking. Whenever they wrapped up a case, if they were both free, they'd get together at Pride's favorite bar - the Tru Tone - for drinks. Unfortunately, Pride and his team were still working a case. And, as tired as Tony was, he knew he'd need to unwind a bit before trying to get any sleep. Shutting down his computer, and turning off his office lights, Tony exited the office and bid a good night to the few agents still remaining before leaving the building to go to his car.

Pulling up, outside the Tru Tone, Tony debated whether to go inside or find somewhere else to go. Shaking his head, he dismissed the thought. Yes, he and Pride were great friends. And, yes, this was sort of their spot. But, that didn't mean that he couldn't go there and have a good time without Pride. Shutting off the engine, Tony made up his mind and got out of his car.

Walking inside, Tony smiled. The music playing was good. He didn't recognize the song, but, it was interesting. There was a fair amount of people there - it was Friday night, after all. But, it wasn't crazy or jam packed. Tony made his way over to the bar where he ordered an old fashioned. While he was savoring the first sip, another man came and took the stool next to his. "See ya got great taste." The man greeted with a warm smile. Tony offered a polite smile in return.

"Thanks." Tony replied, not really sure what else to say. Taking in the sight of the man, next to him, he was certainly handsome. He was tall, roughly six feet. His body was lean - not exactly muscular but definitely toned. He had chestnut brown hair with matching brown eyes. Tony couldn't deny that the man was definitely handsome and - if the vibe he was getting was anything to go on - he was equally charming.

Turning to the bartender, the newcomer placed his order. "I'll have what he's having." He gestured toward Tony's drink as he ordered, before returning his attention to Tony. "So … where are you from?" He asked, casually.

Tony eyed the man for a moment before answering. "Oh, ya know … Here, there and everywhere." He replied, keeping his answer vague. It wasn't necessarily a lie as he had lived in his fair share of different places over the course of his life. "But, I moved to New Orleans from DC." He added, quirking his lips into a friendly smirk.

"Very cool." The man hummed in approval as the bartender set his drink down in front him. "Thanks." He offered, to the bartender, before redirecting his attention back to Tony. "What'd you do in DC?" He asked, making small talk.

"I'm a federal agent." Tony replied, very matter-of-factly. "In DC, I was working for NCIS. But, I got an offer from the FBI to lead my own team of agents, here, in New Orleans. I figured it was time for a change and it was definitely a great opportunity. So, I took it." He added, shrugging, lightly.

"A federal agent." The stranger repeated, his face showing his reaction. "That is definitely impressive." If the look in the stranger's eyes and the tone in his voice were anything to go by, Tony would swear the guy was flirting with him. While Tony wasn't necessarily the type to hook up with a stranger he met at a bar, he figured some small talk and a little harmless flirting wouldn't hurt anyone. After all, the guy was cute. "What's your name, FBI?" The stranger quipped, playfully, earning a small smile and a chuckle from Tony.

"I'm Tony." Tony replied, extending his hand to the stranger. "And, what's yours?"

"Name's Robert." The stranger replied, shaking the proffered hand. "You can call me Rob." He amended.

Before Tony could reply, another stranger approached them from somewhere a couple of tables away. "How much did you guys settle on?" He asked. His voice was gruff and grim, as he directed his attention to Rob. Tony shook his head to clear his thoughts as the voice oddly reminded him of Gibbs back in DC. Instead, he decided to focus his attention on trying to figure out what the guy was talking about.

Tony eyed Rob, carefully, as his new acquaintance tried to play off the remark. "Look, pal, I don't know what you're talkin' about, okay?" Tony could tell Rob was anxious for the man to leave them alone and he was curious as to why.

"The bet." The new stranger replied, simply. "How much did you guys settle on? Two hundred? Five hundred?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of Robert and trying to intimidate the man with his most imposing look. Tony had to admit. The man did bring an intimidating presence.

"Look, pal." Robert replied, with an almost snarl to his voice. "I _said_ I don't know what you're talkin' about." He reiterated. "Now, why don't you just leave us alone?" Tony's eyes darted back and forth between the two men as his drink set forgotten on the bar. He was far too intrigued by the confrontation and was eager to find out where this was all going when, suddenly, the new stranger turned his attention to Tony. Thankfully, his gaze softened a bit as he turned to him.

"I was in here, last night, and this jackass and his buddy were sitting at the table next to mine." The stranger, offered, by way of explanation. "He bet his buddy that he could get into your pants by noon, tomorrow." The stranger continued, grimacing as if he'd just tasted something vile.

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. The guy had actually made a bet on how fast he could get Tony to sleep with him? The very thought made Tony's stomach churn in disgust. "Is that true?" Tony asked, his voice taking on an accusing tone, as he turned to Robert.

Before Robert could even open his mouth, Tony knew he was lying. "What?! Of course not!" Robert denied. "I would never do such a disgusting thing."

"You're lying." Tony replied, flatly, eyes narrowing. "So, how much was it?! Two? Or five hundred?" He asked, not even bothering to hide his snark. "I mean, I wanna know what I'm worth." He added, gesturing with his arms.

Sighing, Robert knew when he'd been beat. Pulling his wallet out, he laid some money on the counter to pay for his drink before he rose from the stool as he spoke again. "The bet was for two." He replied, very matter-of-factly. "But, now that I _know_ ya…" He paused to down the rest of his drink in one go before he spoke again. "…way too high." He added, snidely, as he took his leave from the bar.

* * *

_I don't wanna blow your phone up | I just wanna blow your mind | I don't have to take your heart | I just wanna take your time_

_No, I ain't gotta call you baby | And, I ain't gotta call you mine | I don't have to take your heart | I just wanna take your time_

* * *

"I didn't mean to be rude." The stranger offered, apologetically. "I just couldn't let that guy get away with that." He added, before turning to return to his table. But, Tony called out to him and caused him to turn back around.

"No need to apologize." Tony replied, with a grateful smile. "Never apologize for doing the right thing." He added, gesturing for the stranger to join him at the bar. "I actually appreciate and respect you for telling that guy off, for me, like that." Tony explained as the stranger took the stool that Robert had just vacated. "Let me buy ya a drink."

"You don't have to do that." The stranger replied with a dismissive wave of his hand, looking down, sheepishly.

"Never said I had to." Tony corrected, playfully, motioning the bartender over. "I'm doin' it because I want to. My way of showing my appreciation." Tony paused to extend his hand to the stranger. "The name's Tony, by the way. Tony DiNozzo."

"Mitchum Faustus." The stranger smiled, shaking the proffered hand. "But, please … Call me Mitch." Tony remained quiet for a moment as he seized the opportunity to get a good look at Mitch. He was tall - a couple of inches taller than Robert. His physique definitely looked more athletic. The man wore a weathered brown bomber jacket but, the tee shirt underneath hugged every curve of his chiseled chest and abdomen, perfectly. And the hand shake definitely spoke volumes of his physical strength. His hair was jet black and his eyes were a greenish-gray color. His features were all quite striking and Tony absolutely found the man attractive.

"Pleasure to meet ya, Mitch." Tony smiled as the bartender approached them. "What'll ya have?" He asked, casually.

Chuckling, lightly, Mitch knew he wasn't getting out of Tony buying him a drink, so he smirked and placed his order. "I'll have an old fashioned."

"Guess I must have started a trend." Tony smirked as the bartender set to work mixing Mitch's drink.

"What can I say?" Mitch shrugged. "Ya just can't beat the classics." He added as the bartender handed him his drink. "Thanks."

"Can't argue with ya, there." Tony hummed in agreement. "So, Mitch … Whadda ya do for a living?" Tony asked, curiously.

"I work at the World War Two History Museum in acquisitions." Mitch shrugged. "I know most people think it's pretty boring, but, what can I say? I've always been a huge history buff."

Tony shook his head, lightly. "I never said it sounded boring." He argued, lightly. "Actually, I think it sounds pretty interesting. Do you get to travel a lot?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh yeah." Mitch nodded. "Yeah, I'm almost always travelling." He added, briefly looking down into his glass. "I hear you're a federal agent?" He asked, recalling what he'd previously overheard.

"You heard that, huh?" Tony asked, casually. "Yeah. I'm with the FBI." He confirmed.

"Now, _that_ must be exciting." Mitch mused, with a small smile.

Tony chuckled, softly, at the remark. "Yeah, it has its moments." He mused. "But, it can also have it's boring and crappy moments." He added, thoughtfully. "Like when you're on an all-night stakeout in the freezing cold and you can't turn the heat on because you don't want to draw attention to the car you're parked in."

"Yeah, that sounds rough." Mitch mused. "But, it must be satisfying when you get to put bad guys away."

Tony thought about that for a moment. "Yeah. That's why I got into law enforcement in the first place. Always wanted to help people." He added with a thoughtful expression on his countenance. "But, enough about me." Tony replied, shaking off the heavy feel the atmosphere between the two of them had suddenly developed. "Tell me more about you."

Mitch swallowed another sip of his drink before turning to Tony with a playful smirk. "Whadda ya wanna know?"

* * *

_This is what you wanted, baby, now ya got it | Something is wrong and ya can't put your finger on it | Could it be that maybe, ya did that to me, baby | And, now ya found_

_What goes around, comes back around | It's been that way forever | Baby, just look at ya now, barely holdin' it together | … | Just look around, are you happy now? | Oh, are ya happy now?_

* * *

Dwayne sighed as walked in the door at the Tru Tone. It had been a long day and it was late. He knew he should have just gone to bed, but, he really needed to unwind a bit, first. Looking around, he could see that the crowd had thinned out, which was to be expected. It was well after midnight. Looking around, he stopped as he caught sight of Tony sitting at the bar. A fond smile started to spread across his face until he noticed the man sitting on the stool next to Tony. Dwayne didn't recognize the man, but, apparently Tony did. He noted the way that two had moved their stools closer together and seemed deep in a conversation. While he may not be able to tell what they were talking about, he saw the way that the other man would touch Tony's arm or the way he'd occasionally throw his head back, laughing at something Tony said. He didn't know why seeing that sight felt like such a sucker punch to the gut. After all, he and Tony had agreed to just remain good friends after that night Tony'd picked him up from the bar. And, he knew he still wasn't ready for a relationship. So, why did he suddenly feel like he'd had all the air knocked out of him? Shaking his head clear of the thoughts, he turned around and exited the bar in favor of unwinding with a drink at home, instead.

* * *

Walking into his living room, Dwayne flopped down on the sofa, scrubbing his hands down his face as he heaved a long sigh. He kept replaying the sight of Tony in the bar with another guy over and over in his head. _This is stupid._ He told himself. Yes, he may have tried to make a drunken pass at Tony. Yes, he may be attracted to Tony. But, he and Tony were just friends. He wasn't even ready for a new relationship. So, this feeling of jealousy was completely ridiculous. He had absolutely no reason to be jealous of Tony and whoever that was with him, at the bar. So, the question remained _…_ Why _was_ he jealous?


End file.
